A conventional paper slip storage system is, for example, as shown in FIG. 7.
When paper slips M are transported to a temporary storage section 1, they are pushed to the inside of a paper slip storage container 2 communicated with the temporary storage section 1 by means of a push plate 3 for performing a push operation from the outside to inside of the paper slip storage container 2. When the push plate 3 is restored to the outside, shutters 4 at the entrance of the paper slip storage container 2, which open and close prevent the paper slips from returning to the temporary storage section 1, so that they are kept inside the paper slip storage container 2. The paper slips in the paper slip storage container 2 are pushed towards the opening and closing shutters 4 by a paper slip pressure spring 5 so that the notes are properly arranged.
In such a conventional paper slip storage system, however, when paper slips M are stored in the paper slip storage container 2, the push plate 3 reciprocates between the outside and inside of the paper slip storage container 2, thus a space for the push plate 3 to reciprocate is required outside the paper slip storage container 2. For this reason, the installation space of the paper slip storage system becomes large. For example, to place such a paper slip storage system in the inside of a gaming machine island in a gaming house, a large space is required; effective use cannot be made of space.